Post scriptum
by Nerejda
Summary: Część 2 w serii "ślizgońska filozofia". Ślizgońskie spojrzenie na wagę słowa. Lekko filozoficzny TN/BZ, zgodny z epilogiem.


**Tytuł: ****_Post scriptum_****  
****Autor****:** Nerejda **  
****Fandom:** Harry Potter**  
****Gatunek:** obyczajowy  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** G  
**Ostrzeżenia: **m/m, filozoficzne gdybania  
**Bohaterowie:** Teodor Nott  
**Relacje: **TN/BZ  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1, miniaturka**  
****Kanon: **zgodny z wszystkimi tomami**  
Beta:** Tyczka, bajarka**  
****Datowane** **na:** wrzesień 2008  
**Streszczenie:** Ślizgońskie spojrzenie na wagę słowa. Część druga w serii „ślizgońska filozofia".  
**Prequel:** Jeden z wielu  
**Sequel:** Na przekór  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Ten tekst powstał z myślą o bardzo konkretnej osobie, zawiera dużą część osobistych spraw, które osobom postronnym mogą acz nie muszą przekazywać właściwą treść. I tak będzie dobrze. Ci, którzy zrozumieją jego przesłanie, znajdą w nim pewien skrawek siebie. Dla innych może pozostanie utworem niezrozumiałym. Jednak to mój tekst pisany specjalnie dla Ciebie; dużo elementów opartych jest na Twoich słowach, jak sam to spostrzeżesz, część natomiast na moich własnych, subiektywnym spojrzeniu. Nie potrafiłam zignorować naszej rozmowy ani tym bardziej się od niej uwolnić. Nie dedykuję, sam wiesz, że to dla Ciebie. Za to, że jesteś, nadal, mimo wszystko.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**POST SCRIPTUM**

_Nerejda_

* * *

Kiedy padło pierwsze słowo, świadome swojej wagi? Czy jego twórca wiedział, ile uczuć może przynieść? Nie wiem, naprawdę. Chciałbym znać odpowiedź, ale pytania mnożą się proporcjonalnie do wyrwanych życiu odpowiedzi. Każde inne, tak bardzo różne, paradoksalnie tak bardzo podobne. Swoją wagę ukrywają tak długo, póki nie minie ich czas, a potem jest już za późno, za późno na ratunek. Zostajesz z nimi na zawsze, dręczony natrętną myślą, co by było gdyby… Dziwne, że ludzie się ich nie boją. Bo ja tak. Czasami chciałabym, żeby znikały, wsiąkały w ziemię jak deszczowe krople, a nie przelewały się w morzu naszej życiowej prawdy. Twarde skały rzucane pod nogi, głazy unieruchamiające uczucia, zniewalające swoją jednoznacznością, tak kruche i ulotne, a jednocześnie gorsze od _Avady_. Po niej umierasz raz, po nich nikt nie zliczy swojej śmierci. Codziennie ktoś umiera, odchodzi w nicość, raz po raz, tylko dlatego że ktoś bezmyślnie rzucił prawdę, swoją prawdę, pokraczną i ograniczoną maszkarę, którą on uznaje za najwyższe i najcenniejsze dobro. Dlaczego?

Nie, Blaise, nie żądam, byś odpowiedział. Nie istnieje, nie ma takich słów, które zawierałyby całą, uniwersalną prawdę. Jeśli ktoś myśli inaczej, uśmiechnij się po swojemu, tym uśmiechem, który tak kocham, i odejdź. Szkoda twojego czasu na ludzką głupotę. Większość naszego życia tracimy na głupstwa, na te małe–wielkie sprawy, które dopiero z perspektywy lat pokazują swoją mierność i drugorzędność. Nie musisz dodawać do nich rozmowy z głupcami. Zbyt wiele czasu już zmarnowaliśmy. Zbyt wiele chwil uciekło spłoszonych mniemaniem, że są nieważne, tak mało znaczące, a przecież obaj wiemy, iż jest inaczej. Tylko trzeba to rozumieć i przyjmować z tą słodko–gorzką świadomością: co łatwo przychodzi, odchodzi jeszcze szybciej. Jedynie to, co zdobywa się z trudem, wymagając od nas sił często przekraczających nasze możliwości, cenimy naprawdę.

Mówimy do innych, a oni myślą, że to gra, kolejna z naszych ślizgońskich sztuczek. I chcą ją wygrać, nie wiedząc, iż na starcie już popełnili falstart, błąd w ocenie, którego nie da się zmienić. Obmyślają strategie i celne riposty, które mają nas zranić, a jednocześnie wzbudzić podziw — przecież są takie wspaniałe, dlaczegoż się nad nimi nie zachwycać? A w głębi całej tej paplaniny chowa się maleńki stworek, drugie dno, jakie nietrudno odkryć, gdy przeanalizuje się wszystko. A to wszystko — słowa, przytyki, zręczne impertynencje, trafne riposty — cała ta elokwencja to tylko post scriptum. Głupi dopisek po pożegnaniu. Bo nic się nawet nie zaczęło, a już skończyło. Czasami się o tym wie, częściej zaś nie. Gramy więc w ich gierki, czemuż by nie? Nic więcej i tak nie uda nam się osiągnąć. Wcale nie dziwię się, że gdy rozmówca w swoim mniemaniu przegrywa tą rozmówkową batalię, oskarża nas o ślizgońskie machinacje. To łatwiejsze.

My nie wybieramy tych prostych rozwiązań, o nie! Jesteśmy dumnymi Ślizgonami, potomkami najczystszych czarodziejskich rodów, w naszej krwi krąży wielowiekowe dziedzictwo, zatem nie wolno nam zhańbić swego nazwiska, jedynej ostoi dającej i zabierającej nam wszystko. Żyjemy tak, by nasi potomkowie nie musieli się za nas wstydzić i umieramy tak, jakbyśmy byli jedyni na świecie. A może tak jest?

Mugole wierzą w życie po życiu. Drugie. A może trzecie? My nie wierzymy w życie, wierzymy w krew, która tworzy najsilniejsze więzy. Nasze więzy. Oni nigdy tego nie zrozumieją. Zbyt mocno oddalili się od swego dziedzictwa. My nie. I nigdy tego nie zrobimy. Zbyt wiele w nas tej upartej hardości, wrodzonej dumy czy przekory, jak pokpiwałeś po cichu, tak, by nikt prócz mnie cię nie usłyszał.

Żyjemy, umieramy, zawsze po ślizgońsku. Jesteśmy tu, pozornie obecni, trochę obojętni uczestnicy życia. Czekamy na lepszy świat, lepszy dla nas. Tylko czy nie zabraknie nam czasu?

Wszystko słowa, same słowa. Zrozumiałeś, co chcę ci przekazać? Odkryłeś, dlaczego używam takich, a nie innych? Rozgryzłeś ich znaczenie? Poznałeś tę prawdę, którą tak skrzętnie skrywam przed niepowołanym wzrokiem? Wiem, że tak. I być może ma wiara jest naiwnością, ale to jedyne bezkrytyczne zaślepienie, na jakie sobie pozwalam. W końcu jestem Ślizgonem, cynizm to część naszej natury, wrodzona lub wyuczona, lecz zawsze obecna. Nie ma od niej ucieczki, zresztą kto by jej szukał? Zbyt wiele nam daje, korzyści są niewspółmierne do strat, żebyśmy chcieli coś zmienić. Rzecz jasna generalizuję, tak jest prościej. Patrzę na świat z chłodną obojętnością i oceniam, może zbyt surowo, lecz na pewno szczerze. Nie boję się prawdy, czemu miałbym? Nadzieja jest nie dla mnie, więc prawda nie może zniszczyć moich złudzeń. Aż za dobrze wszystko rozumiem — realizm to ta część mnie, która nigdy nie sprawiła mi rozczarowania. I tak jest dobrze. Dla nas obu.

Nie boję się świtu, nie lękam się słów, które padną z twoich ust. Nie boję się zakłopotanego milczenia, nie lękam się ciszy, która zapadnie między nami, być może już na zawsze. Dałeś mi jedną noc, wystarczy. Zechcesz ofiarować kolejne, również będzie dobrze. Jednak gdybyś powiedział coś, czego nie da się cofnąć… wtedy i ja będę musiał podjąć decyzję.

Słuszną czy nie. Przemyślaną lub intuicyjną. Każda będzie niosła za sobą swoją cenę. Cenę, której być może nie jestem gotów ponieść… Ale stało się. Teraz pozostało mi tylko czekanie. Jak zawsze.

Czasami wydaje mi się, że jedynie to niezwykłe uczucie, jakie do ciebie czuję, sprawia, iż potrafię patrzeć na życie z takim ironicznym zrozumieniem. Smak migdałów. Twoje oczy. Uśmiech. Milczenie. Nigdy potępiające, rzadziej smutne, czasami krytyczne, częściej po prostu samotne. Tak zwyczajnie milczące, bez słów. Ty, w snach i na jawie. Zawsze tylko ty. Nigdy my.

Pierwsze słowo bywa ostatnim, ostatnie pierwszym, czasami słowa ukrywają świat, czasami go tworzą. Towarzyszą nam od zawsze, maleńkie niewykształcone serce wsłuchuje się w ich rytm. Zawsze są — nasza nadzieja, nasza klęska. Równie łatwo przynoszą porażkę jak i zwycięstwo, wystarczy, że się je wypowie. Czasami wystarczy, że się je pomyśli. A czasami wystarczy, że ich nie ma. Każda odpowiedź sprawia tyle samo bólu, co radości. Każde słowo jest tak samo cenne, co nieważne. I tak jest dobrze. Inaczej… inaczej byłoby nudno, a przecież my, Ślizgoni, cenimy tylko interesujące rzeczy.

Nadal czekam na twoje słowa, nadal czekam na twoje milczenie, bo ty i ja znamy ich wagę, kruchą i wytrzymałą zarazem.

Nadal czekam, choć nieuchronnie zbliża się świt. A może zmierzch?

* * *

_Edytowano: 2009-06-09_


End file.
